


Ember Girl

by ReyAndor19



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Ash is the daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Unfortunately, that’s all people seem to see.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ember Girl

My name is Ash. Ash Mellark. Ash doesn’t stand for anything, it’s just simply Ash. Because as the sole daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, it’s my job to ‘carry on the legacy of the starcrossed lovers on fire’ and stuff. Which sounds impressive, but it really just means that my parents are the two famous tributes from District 12 who helped to move an entire country into rebellion. Still sounds impressive? It’s not. People always see me as Katniss’ daughter.  _ Ember girl, Ember girl, Ash Everdeen the Ember Girl _ , all the other kids call.  _Burning fire leaving destruction and Ash Everdeen the Ember Girl. Who’d want to be named after ashes anyway? All they do is get in the way._ Of course they only say that when it’s just me walking by myself. They wouldn’t dare insult me in front of my parents. No one sees me for myself. The rebels’ kids see me as an odd hero. They look up to me, but stay far away. The Capitol loyalists’ kids see me as some sort of monster. They’re angry about losing to a small army of rebels, and they take it out on me. Because of my parents. Why can’t I just be normal like everyone else? Maybe I’d have friends. Someone who’d always greet me with a ‘Hey, Ash!’ Someone who wouldn’t care about my lineage. Someday I’ll show them that I’m more than my last name. That Ash Everdeen is not an ember, but the phoenix that rises up from them. I wish...


End file.
